Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and more particularly, relates to a 3D display assembly and a 3D display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Naked eyes 3D technology is one of the current popular 3D display technologies. In the naked eyes 3D technology, a 3D device is provided in front of the conventional display panel (i.e., observation side) to achieve 3D display. The 3D device includes a parallax baffle, a liquid crystal lens or the like.
In order to achieve a suitable observation distance, in particular for large dimension products, a spacing layer with a certain thickness is adhered between the display panel and the 3D device by adhesives. The spacing layer may be made from transparent, flat material, for example glass. In particular, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional 3D display assembly includes a display panel 110, a polarizer 120 (first polarizer), a polarization analyzer 130 (second polarizer), a first adhesive layer 140, a spacing layer 150, a second adhesive layer 160 and a 3D device 170. The spacing layer 150 is adhered by the first adhesive layer 140 to the polarization analyzer 130. The 3D device 170 is adhered by the second adhesive layer 160 to the spacing layer 150.
In FIG. 1, the display panel 110 has a relatively large dimension. It extends beyond the entire apparatus on two sides. After the 3D display assembly is placed behind a backlight assembly 180 (the backlight assembly is necessary for the liquid crystal display panel, the backlight assembly 180 functions to provide a backlight source and to support the liquid crystal display panel, the supporting bracket is necessary for an OLED display panel), the backlight assembly 180 supports an entire display assembly by an extension of the display panel 110 or by the 3D device. However, the heavy spacing layer 150 and 3D device are both adhered to the polarizer 130 of the display panel 110. As indicated by arrows in FIG. 1, due to relative large weight, the polarizer 130 and the respective layers on the observation side may be displaced such that the display panel and 3D device are misaligned with each other. In this way, the part indicated by a dot line block will be moved downwardly to degrade the display quality of the product.